espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Not finished! Hybrid is an Organization which are out to cause chaos to the world. They're involved in most conflicts trying to get their hands dirty, or loaded with money. Hybrid offers lots of opportunities to terrorists groups by supplying them with Weapons, ammunition or armour. Not only do they supply terrorist groups, but they could be classed as terrorists themselves as they have, and plan to cause terror. Hybrid is highly funded and will never back down, trained as good as they are, you'd be lucky to survive from them. Formation of Hybrid During the Golf war an S.A.S. group was sent out on a Covert mission to recover hostages from an enemy compound. One of the members being Alex Stryker, he was the Section commander and was in control of the S.A.S. group performing the mission. Things went wrong and it lead to 3 S.A.S. members being Killed In Action, along with 2 others wounded and Alex Stryker being left to fight defending his men. He was in a situation which was non-survivable, but luck was with him that day. He requested for a MEDEVAC and some air support but they were abandoned and left to die until a group of of Armed civilians saved his and his 2 wounded colleagues' life. They were transported to a Cave where his 2 men were treated and he was praised by the civilians for never leaving his men. At this point Alex Stryker had second thoughts about doing what was right, and wanted revenge on the Heroes of the world. The situation of him being abandoned by his own Army changed him, and he wanted to fight them. He had then formed a group, called Hybrid. He wanted a group which could supply weapons, ammunition and armour to terrorists to help fight against the good! Deployments Hybrid has been known to supply terrorists group in many conflicts such as Afghanistan, Iraq and even Syria. They are deployed to countries to simply deliver supplies, however they are also known for being involved in Firefights. Their deployments last as long as the actual conflict lasts itself, so it could be from days, to even years! They're job isn't to purposely be involved in firefights but have been known to. Operators Operators are the main structure of Hybrid, it consists of a regular unit and a reserves unit. They do the main jobs of delivering the supplies and assisting other terrorist groups. Regular operators work full time getting an increasing bonus of £30,000 per year. These guys are highly trained and are experienced with combat and deliveries. Reserve operators work only part time, half of their life is devoted to working with Hybrid and the other half is living a normal civil life. They only receive a pay of £18,000 per year which will increase as they progress through the ranks. Without operators, Hybrid wouldn't be what it is. Regular Operators wear the standard issued uniform which consists of a Multicam combat uniform, Kevlar helmets with/without a Multicam mesh or riot visor. Lighter operatives may wear hoods or tactical recon gear for recce patrols. The wear either a Anaconda assault body vest or Henry's personal defense vest. Special Forces The Special Forces are the Elite force of Hybrid, it is an advanced unit and takes on the role of covert missions, whether it's infiltrating enemy compounds or assassinating an un-cooperative terrorist force. These guys have a huge wage of over £80,000 per year with an extra £20,000 per job. These guys are not commonly used in basic conflict, but are involved in huge bounties! All Special Forces members work full time and are dedicated to their role. They do not take part in the deliveries as these guys are more along the lines of "Hitmen". Special Forces wear a Typhon Kryptek camouflage to allow a full covert look and to hide in shadows as the shadows are their friends. They wear similar gear, such as Kevlar helmets etc. as the Operators however the mesh wouldn't benefit them. They wear an additional Mark.XI helmet with/without a blue visor. The helmet allows full protection of the head and can be used successfully in H.A.L.O. jumps. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions